The center of gravity (CG) of a golf club head is a critical parameter of the club's performance. Upon impact, the position of the CG greatly affects launch angle and flight trajectory of a struck golf ball. Thus, much effort has been made over positioning the center of gravity of golf club heads. To that end, current driver and fairway wood golf club heads are typically formed of lightweight, yet durable material, such as steel or titanium alloys. These materials are typically used to form thin club head walls. Thinner walls are lighter, and thus result in greater discretionary weight, i.e., weight available for redistribution around a golf club head. Greater discretionary weight allows golf club manufacturers more leeway in assigning club mass to achieve desired golf club head mass distributions.
Golf swings vary among golfers. The mass properties (e.g., CG location, moment of inertia, etc.) and design geometry (e.g., static loft) of a given golf club may provide a high level of performance for a golfer having a relatively high swing speed, but not for a golfer having a relatively slower swing speed.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for golf club heads and golf clubs having designs that perform over a wide range of club head swing speeds. The present application fulfills this need and others.